To reduce projector size, there have recently been proposed light emitting devices in which an LED (light emitting diode) and a phosphor are used. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a projector in which use is made of a light emitting device including: a light source configured to emit ultraviolet light; and a phosphor layer configured to convert the ultraviolet light from the light source into visible light. In Patent Literature 1, a luminescent wheel is used which is produced by providing an annular phosphor layer on an annular rotatable transparent substrate.